Always Mine
by BluePrincess14
Summary: When Naruto goes home with bruises and cuts, Hinata is there to heal his wounds. But what happens when Naruto and Hinata show their love to each other for the first time and get caught by Neji? Then the drama begins. Rated M for lemon scenes and language.
1. Chapter 1

**Always Mine**

**Note**: **So this is my very first fanfic EVER and I decided it should be about Naruto and Hinata having several lemon scenes together so enjoy**

**Storyline info**: **My story is from Naurto Shippuden: Konoha High School, which is a fan made manga by fans of Naruto, for fans of Naruto. So, there was a part in the manga that I felt like that there needed to be more…**

**It's in chapter 6 or 7 when Naruto and Hinata are finally boyfriend and girlfriend and so are Sasuke and Sakura, it's then that Neji wants to fight Naruto, not just because he's dating Neji's cousin Hinata, but because of what Naruto's father did. So Naruto decides to fight Neji one night (read the manga to get more info) and Hinata tries to stop them. Eventually, Jiraiya and Hinata's father stop Naruto from trying to kill Neji (by accident, Neji broke Naruto's father's crystal necklace and that's what caused Naruto to go berserk and try to kill him). After talking things over, Naruto and Neji forgive each other and both go home.**

**At Naruto's apartment, Hinata is with him to tend to his wounds and cares for him…**

**So, this is the part where I think that there should've been more…you know….lemon**

**P.S.**

**In the manga, Naruto and Hinata were wearing street clothing instead of school uniforms. In my version, I thought it'd be more interesting if I had Naruto wear his school uniform and Hinata wear a summer dress (instead of the slutty looking outfit she had in the manga). That's all, nothing big.**

**Chapter 1**

Naruto was standing by his full-size bed, which was draped with orange and black sheets, unbuttoning his white school shirt, which was wrinkled and smudged with grass stains and splattered by little drops of blood. He took it off and looked at it with disgust.

"Fuck!" He said quietly because of Hinata, who was in his bathroom trying to find some ointment for his scars and bruises, she usually was very sensitive with harsh words, "This is the only school shirt I've got! Damn that Neji for coughing up his blood on me!" When Naruto punched Neji on the stomach, it caused him to cough up little bits of blood which splattered on Naruto's clean white shirt.

Naruto never really bothered washing his one school uniform shirt everyday like normal a person because, even in fights, he hardly ever got it dirty and he thought it was pointless to wash something that wasn't dirty every day.

So he usually washed it once a week to get rid of any stains or smells. But other than that, it was pointless!

_"Ugh,"_ he thought as he gripped his wrinkled shirt, _"Out of all the nights of fighting Neji, why did I have to wear my school uniform and ruin it?! Well, at least my pants aren't ruined, but how am I going to afford a new one? Maybe I should ask Jiraiya to give me some money. No way!!! He would never give me money unless I work or show him some hot girls! Man! He's so perverted."_

He sat down on the edge of his bed scratching his blonde spiky hair and continued to think of ways to get a new school shirt, not even noticing that Hinata was standing right next to him.

Hinata, wearing a flowing pale purple summer dress that went down to her knees, had come out of his bathroom with the ointment and a silver bowl that had a washcloth hanging out from it, in her pale hands that was filled with hot water. She was looking up and down at Naruto, who was shirtless and was only wearing his black school uniform pants. She gazed longingly at his thin muscular chest that had a six pack that was in the process of growing and his arms that were strongly muscled from so many years of training.

She was then thinking of how she wanted to touch his chest and feel around his muscled stomach and rub his nipples.

_"Stop!"_ She screamed in her thoughts, _"Don't think such perverted things!" _She tried to look away from Naruto, but couldn't resist.

Looking at his pale almost tanned skin was tempting and she felt the need to have him. She wanted to have his body on top of hers and have him kiss her passionately on the lips, but she remembered that Naruto's wounds must be treated with care first.

"Um…Naruto-kun." Hinata said quietly, but too quietly because Naruto was still thinking. Hinata then raised her voice, "N-Naruto-kun!"

Naruto jumped and turned his head to see Hinata with the silver bowl of water ready for him, "Oh, Hinata. Sorry, I was just thinking."

"It's alright N-Naruto-kun." Hinata stuttered, "Let me grab a chair and I'll heal your wounds." She turned to look for a chair, but felt Naruto's hand grab on her right arm.

Naruto grinned throwing his wrinkled shirt on the floor, "its okay Hinata. You don't need a chair; you can sit next to me on the bed." He patted the bed on his left side telling Hinata to sit next to him.

_"Sit next to Naruto-kun?" _She questioned herself, _"But we'll be so close! I'll feel the warmth of his body next to mine!!!"_ She thought of how she would be sitting next to him and that then he would be brushing his palm against her smooth shoulder and then he would be going down to her thigh and rubbing it gently. _"Ahh!"_ She was thinking perverted things again and tried shaking her head to get rid of the dirty thoughts.

Naruto looked at her, "What's the matter Hinata can't move? Here let me help you." Still gripping on her arm, he pulled her down into a sitting position next to him on the bed.

Hinata was surprised at this sudden movement by Naruto and she was soon looking at his bright beautiful blue eyes.

"Well," he asked, "Aren't you going to heal my scars and bruises or what?" Hinata was frozen for a second, but quickly grabbed the washcloth from the bowl of hot water and started dabbing it on Naruto's left cheek that had the big fat bruise on his three whisker-like marks.

"OW!" Naruto yelped. The pain of hot water nearly burned him.

"I-I'm sorry," Hinata quickly removed the washcloth from his face, "Does it sting?"

He chuckled, "No. It's just hot and besides, you didn't put any ointment on the cloth." Hinata stared at the ointment bottle and realized that she never opened it because she was only thinking of how Naruto's body looked without a shirt on.

"Oh," Hinata face pinkened up, "Right. S-sorry." With her left hand she unscrewed the bottle and poured the ointment onto the cloth and with her right hand, she was back to rubbing Naruto's cheek.

Naruto felt the wet heat of the washcloth and the sting of the ointment being rubbed by Hinata's soft hand on his swollen bruise. He saw Hinata's face flushing and it made him grin.

"You know Hinata," Naruto said softly in her ear, "I would like it if you rubbed my chest with the washcloth because I think I got some bruises from Neji when we were fighting."

Hinata made a tiny gasp and blushed again. She looked at his hard chest to see a couple of bruises. He was not lying. There was one on the side of his left nipple and the other above his belly button.

"_Ack," _She screamed in her thoughts, _"But that means I'll be feeling his chest! His hot muscled chest!" _Her mind kept screaming all the perverted things she would probably do with Naruto.

"What's the matter Hinata?" Naruto asked coolly, "Can't move?"

"N-No Naruto-kun," Hinata stammered, "That's n-not it. It's..."

Naruto interrupted her, "Oh, I see. Here, let me help you." Grinning, Naruto lightly gripped Hinata's hand, with his hand, that was holding the wet cloth and pulled her hand towards his chest and started rubbing it.

"N-N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata yelped. Many thoughts rolled into her mind as she felt Naruto guide her hand around his chest.

But all she could think was, _"I'm rubbing his chest! I'm rubbing his chest!"_

Naruto saw her expression and whispered, "It's alright Hinata, I'm helping you so you have nothing to be embarrassed about." He then led her hand around both of his nipples and then down to his six pack leaving a wet trail along the way.

Goosebumps grew around Hinata's body as she felt Naruto's soft warm body. She felt herself redden and the insides of her body were jerking with excitement because she was then thinking of what it would be like for Naruto to feel her chest.

"_Ah,"_ she thought, _"Don't think that! It'll only lead to thinking about doing it with him!" _But yet, she knew that she wanted to do it with Naruto and only Naruto.

As Hinata continued to rub his chest, Naruto looked at Hinata's long purple raven hair and gently placed his left hand on her sleek locks and started petting her head.

_"It's so smooth," _He thought, _"Almost like a silk ribbon." _He leaned forward, while Hinata kept rubbing his chest, and kissed her shiny hair, smelling the sweet scent of flowery shampoo, that he assumed, that she had used this morning in the shower.

He then started imagining her in the shower, naked, wet and soapy from the shampoo. He could almost make out the shape and size of her large breasts, to the slimness of her pale body, to the shape of her bottom.

_"Oooh," _His eyes gleamed, _"How'd I like to see that. No wait! Stop thinking that!!!"_ Even though Naruto wasn't like Jiraiya, he still had a very perverted mind whenever he saw Hinata in a good looking outfit that was bound to make any man's noses bleed with excitement. _"But yet," _He thought, _"She is so cute tonight. I must have her, but what if she's not ready? What if I'm not ready?" _Questions pondered in his mind as he continued to pet her smooth hair, about what if he and Hinata should do it tonight or not.

Sasuke had told Naruto a couple days back that he and Sakura had done it recently and he said it was the most pleasurable night of his life. Just thinking about Sasuke and Sakura in bed together, naked, made Naruto shiver. He shook the thought out of his mind and stared at Hinata who then looked up at him.

She continued to rub his bruises on his chest as she blushed from looking at his stare, which caused him to grow a warm grin, "Thank you Hinata, you're so sweet with me when you care about me and I act like an idiot when I'm with you." He lowered his head as if he were ashamed of himself.

Hinata was confused, "What are you talking about Naruto-kun? You never acted that way to me. Why are you saying this?"

Naruto raised his head a little and looked at Hinata's perfect face, "You know, it was one of those moments when I thought I was in love with someone else, but I was really hurting you."

Hinata looked at him knowingly, "Naruto-kun."

He interrupted her, "But even so, you stayed by my side without losing your warm smile." He paused for a moment looking down at his feet and then whispered, "I was so stupid not to notice it happening before." Hinata looked at him, and then smiled.

"Don't be ashamed by that," She flushed, "When you with another g-girl, I saw that you were happy. So in turn, I felt h-happy too because I knew I couldn't be upset that you were with somebody else that y-you liked." She looked down and smiled warmly.

Naruto saw her smile and her cheeks becoming a pinkish color, "Aww! You're so cute when you start blushing! So cute!" He quickly hugged her tightly making her drop the bowl of hot water and ointment on the carpet floor.

"Ahh!" Hinata screamed, "Naruto-kun, you made me spill all the water!"

Naruto chuckled, "Don't worry about it Hinata, I'll clean it up later."

Hinata looked worried, "But it's seeping into the carpet! Your floor will be ruined!" This made Naruto laugh.

"It's just water so I don't think it'll do much damage." He grinned.

"B-but Naruto-kun...mmph," Hinata felt Naruto's soft warm lips on hers in an instant before she could even finish her sentence.

Naruto kissed her lightly and then he paused releasing himself from their wonderful kiss, "You know, I was a real idiot before I met you." Hinata was confused but realized that he was talking about what he said before, "But when I did meet you, I thought you were the most beautiful person ever. And you still are." He placed his right hand on her left cheek and rubbed it, "I'm really happy to be with you, Hinata. In fact, I really love you." Hinata cheeks turned rosy again.

"Aww," he said cheerfully, "I like it when you blush! Come here!" He grabbed Hinata around her waist and pulled her down on top of him.

Feeling her huge covered breasts on top of his naked chest made Naruto's cheeks redden to the neck, _"Mmm. Her chest feels so soft."_

_"H-he said he loves me."_ She thought. This is the first time he's said this to her. Alone.

Two months ago, he said "I love you" to her in front of everyone for the first time and he embarrassed her without even realizing it. And he kept saying "I love you" to her at school in front of everyone, but he never said it to her alone.

But now, he just said them. Those words to her, alone.

_"He truly does love me." _She thought, _"He really does."_ Her thoughts of love kept scrolling down her mind but they were soon interrupted by Naruto hugging her tightly and kissing her strongly.

"N-Naruto-kun," Hinata muffled through the kiss, "I think I'm going to faint." She felt Naruto's smile in their lip lock.

He released himself and looked at her, "I hope you don't mind staying for a while." Hinata smiled and she kissed his beautiful lips, feeling around his mouth and tongue.

Naruto's tongue explored around inside Hinata's mouth, feeling the warmth of her tongue and saliva.

_"Mmm," _he thought, _"Hinata's mouth tastes so wonderful."_

After several minutes of frenching and sucking on her tongue, Naruto released himself and Hinata from their wet lip lock to catch their breath.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata huffed as her delicate fingers touched his soft chest, "Are you all right? Do you want to stop?" Naruto looked at her with his bright blue eyes and smiled.

"No," he whispered still catching his breath, "In fact, I was just getting started." He then sat up, causing Hinata to sit up and kissed her on the neck and began licking it.

Hinata gasped.

**End of chapter one. I wonder what's gonna happen next? What do you suppose Naruto meant when he said, "I'm just getting started?" **

**Find out in the next chapter of Naruto and Hinata: Always Mine**


	2. Chapter 2

**Always Mine**

**Sorry for the short wait, but I'm sort of having a fight with my laptop because it's being slow on me and I might have to take it the Geek Squad so that way they can check it out. **

**But thanks to all who have commented on my story so far. I really appreciate that because it getting me more pumped up to finish my story. And trust me, it's probably gonna be long so be prepared in the future.**

**Anyway, here is chapter 2. Enjoy ^_^**

Chapter 2

As Naruto lapped Hinata's skin white neck with his warm tongue, she gritted her teeth.

_"Naruto said he was just getting started," _Hinata thought, _"Does that mean he wants to have..." _She gasped in her mind.

She knew what he wanted and for a fact, she wanted it too.

Feeling the wetness and warmness of Naruto's tongue going around her neck was making her insides jerk with excitement.

She wanted to feel more of his tongue around her body. She wanted him to leave wet stains of saliva all over her body with his tongue. Blushing, Hinata was surprised as she began to think of what it would be like to have his tongue lap at her vagina.

_"No!"_ She thought in her head, _"Don't think that! What if he doesn't like the taste of it? What if he's disgusted by it?" _Her questions bounced around in her head as Naruto licked her neck and began making his way down her collar bone. Hinata leaned her head back letting Naruto kiss her fragile collar bone from the left side, all the way to the right side. She moaned in pleasure as she placed her right hand on his blonde messy hair and gripped it tightly.

Realizing that she was enjoying it, Naruto also fingered through her silky hair with both of his hands and made his way down to the top of the zipper of her soft dress.

Naruto paused his kissing and whispered, "Hinata?"

"Mmm?" Hinata moaned.

"May I..."

"Yes." Hinata calmly spoke, "Yes, you may unzip my dress Naruto-kun. J-just don't pull too hard."

Naruto chuckled softly, "Don't worry Hinata, I won't." He kissed her on the lips and with both hands, he unzipped her dress slowly but surely, feeling her skin and her bra in the process.

Once it was fully unzipped, Naruto grabbed both of the straps of the dress and pulled them down Hinata's thin arms. When the top part of her dress was down to her waist, Naruto released their lip lock to look at Hinata's strapless bra.

It was white laced and almost see through to the eye. Naruto stared at her chest and was surprised to find that her breasts were pretty large.

"Hmm. They're B cup!" He shouted, "No maybe they're C cup!"

Hinata jumped at the sound of his voice, "N-Naruto-kun, what are you talking about? Were you talking about what cup size I am?"

Naruto's eyes grew wide and he flushed, "Y-you heard that Hinata?"

"Um...y-yes," Hinata said, "Were you speaking your mind out loud?"

Naruto rubbed his head awkwardly, "Heh-heh! O-of course Hinata, I-I didn't mean to say that out loud you know...it's just that I was a little excited and mmph..." Hinata kissed his lips to silence him because she couldn't bare his excuses.

She released herself from their silent kiss and whispered in Naruto's right ear, "I'm a C cup, i-if you're curious."

Naruto's eyes widened with excitement, "Really?! Then u-um...is it alright if I take off your b-bra Hinata?" He shivered when he said the word "bra" as if it were a word he would not say.

"Y-yes Naurto-kun," Hinata blushed, "Just let me finish taking offf my dress."

Naruto nodded as Hinata stood up on the bed and pulled down the rest of her dress revealing ehr white laced panties.

Naruto stared at them, and felt a sudden eagerness to take them off. _"Not yet!"_ He thought, _"One step at a time."_

"Okay Naruto-kun," Hinata threw her dress on the floor and sat down facing Naruto, "You can take my bra off now." She hugged Naruto and licked his neck with passion.

Smiling warmly, Naruto placed both of his hands on the back of her bra and fingered around with the hook. He struggled for a few seconds, but then he felt the clasp of the bra and unhooked it in an instant.

This made him smile even wider than before as he took off her clean bra and threw it to the side. He looked at her large breasts for a second and his insides jerked with excitement. Then with both hands, he immediately started rubbing her soft breasts.

Hinata stopped licking Naruto's neck realizing that he was rubbing her breasts and leaned back moaning with pleasure.

"You like that Hinata?" Naruto asked smiling as he continued to rub her breasts.

"Mm...yes," she moaned, "Yes. I do. Mm."

"Then would you like it more if I did this?" Naruto withdrew his hands from her nipples and leaning toward her left nipple, he began to lick it softly.

"Ahh!" Hinata screamed, "Naruto-kun, w-what are you doing?!"

Naruto stopped and looked at Hinata with a confused expression, "Huh? B-but Hinata, I'm giving you pleasure. Isn't that what you want?"

"Yes, but how is sucking on my breasts pleasure?" she asked, "I'm somewhat confused."

Naruto laughed with humor, "Ha ha ha! Oh Hinata, I'm sorry, but Jiraiya told me that most women like that kind of pleasure of some sort. I don't know! I just follow what that pervy uncle of mine says."

Hinata just stared at him and then thought about it, _"But if he sucks on my breasts, he could accidently bit me. He could leave a mark! But I do want pleasure and I do want him to be happy..."_ she was soon lost in thought.

After a while, Naruto was getting anxious, "Um, Hinata..."

"Yes?" Hinata awoke from her thoughts, "I mean, yes Naruto-kun."

"Huh?"

"You can taste my breasts if you like, but do it g-gently. Please." Her face reddened when she finished her sentence.

Naruto smiled placing both hands on her breasts and rubbed them, "I'll be careful my sweet. You can trust me." He leaned foreward and kissed her softly on her pink gentle lips.

**Ooh!! So much excitement already ^_^**

**Find out what happens in the next chapter of "Always Mine"**

**P.S. **

**I wasn't sure about Hianta's cup size so I just made a hunch.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So it's taken me a while to figure out what happens so far in their "lemon" scene. It was difficult like a video game, but I did it ^_^ And this chapter is pretty long because it's the full lemon scene that everyone's been begging for and I decided not to separate it into chapters. So here you all go.**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 3**

Naruto released himself from Hinata's cool lips and started kissing her pale face smoothly and gently. He then kissed her forehead, then both of her red cheeks, then her delicate chin all the way to her smooth neck.

He then made his way down, still kissing her pale body, and then he removed his hands from her breasts and placed his mouth on her left breast.

Hinata shrieked as Naruto licked her nipple with his warm tongue, "N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata moaned as he lapped around her breast in a circular motion, "Oh Naruto-kun."

She leaned back closing her eyes and moaned softly as Naruto's tongue continued its circular motion on her nipple.

Hinata continued to moan in pleasure as Naruto moved his mouth from her left nipple to her right nipple and started kissing and sucking on it. She wrapped both of her arms around his upper body and with her small hands, rubbing his back side gently.

Feeling around his muscled back, she made her way down to his rib cage, then to the front of his chest, and then finally down to the button and zipper of his black pants.

_"I hope he doesn't mind if I take off his pants so suddenly," _Hinata thought, _"But he must be overly excited by now."_ And sure enough, she was right.

As soon as she unbottoned and unzipped his pants, she placed her shaky left hand inside of his pants and felt his erection straining through the thin fabric of his boxers. It was already stiff and was growing larger by the second.

Hinata made a tiny gasp which caused Naruto to stop licking her nipple, "Hinata, are you all right? I didn't bite you did I? Or were you surprised about how big I am?" He grinned.

"Um," Hinata quickly removed her hand from his pants blushing, "N-no Naruto-kun, you didn't bite me or anything. But you feel so…so…"

"So what Hinata?"

"S-so h-huge." Hinata said quietly, her heart pumping fast when she said the word 'huge'. Naruto just chuckled.

"I know Hinata. It's normal for a growing boy like me to be so, "huge." He paused for a moment to rub Hinata's breasts then said, "You know you can touch it i-if you want too."

Hinata stared at him in complete shock, her facial expression practically screaming, 'Are you serious'?

"You can even pull it and jerk it around if you want too," Naruto continued, "And heck, if you're brave enough I'll let you suck on it too. But it's up to you Hinata. I'm not forcing you to do it or anything okay? But it would be nice if you did." He looked at her with meaningful eyes and Hinata knew that look. It was that puppy dog eyed look Naruto always gave her whenever he wanted ramen and was too broke to afford it… And she knew she couldn't refuse.

_"But sucking on it?" _She asked herself, _"That sounds like a disgusting thing to do. What if it tastes bad? But yet," _Her eyes darted to where his large manhood was, "_Why do I have this crazy urge to taste it?" _After a moment in her thoughts, Hinata spoke up.

"N-Naruto-kun."

"Yes Hinata?" he asked rubbing her cheek with his left hand, "Do you want to, uh, do it now?"

"Um," she spoke softly, "N-not quite yet. Umm, why don't we wait until we're fully…you know…um…n-n-naked." She shuttered at that last word as if it were a poison that she had just swallowed and was about to die. "I want to take things s-slowly, y-you know."

"You mean," Naruto said with a surprised look, "You want to go all the way Hinata?"

Hinata stared at him for a second with worry, but answered, "Y-yes, Naruto-kun. I want to go all the w-way." Though in her mind, she was little afraid that it would hurt.

Naruto smiled and kissed her on her wet lips gently.

Then Naruto released the lips he was previously enjoying and whispered in her ear, "Okay then Hinata, if that's what you want…"

"Yes Naruto-kun!" She flushed, "I-It's what I want…"

But Naruto silenced her with his right index finger, "Then, you do understand that once we go further, I won't be able to control myself or even stop myself? Are you willing to take that risk, even when I am inside of you?"

Hinata thought about it. She knew that once she took off his pants, there'd be no stopping him. She knew that his large manhood would hurt once he was inside. But yet, she wanted to feel more of his erection and she wanted him to be inside of her and feel the joy and pleasure that everyone else felt.

Hinata's cheeks reddened and she nodded, which caused Naruto to smile warmly.

"Then let's continue and we'll go further…much further?" He removed his finger from her lips and grabbed both of her hands and led them to the top part of his black pants so she could continue pulling them off.

Hinata was frozen by his sudden movement, but continued to slowly pull off his pants sensually as she kissed him on his beautiful neck.

Naruto sighed with passion as she kissed his neck and pulled down his pants. He then rubbed her breasts again and felt the hardness of her nipples. Then, with both hands he moved down to her stomach, which caused her to giggle into his neck, and then made his way down to her white panties. He rubbed the thin fabric where her vagina area was and felt the wetness of her excitement underneath them.

"_Hmm," _Naruto thought, _"She's already wet. I guess she wants me that bad." _He smiled as he started pulling her panties off with both index fingers.

"N-Naruto-kun…" Hinata stuttered, "Let me at least t-take your pants off f-first."

Naruto stopped what he was doing and nodded, "Of course Hinata, but why don't I help you…" He stood up on the bed and pulled what was left of his pants and took them off, throwing them on the floor.

Hinata stared at his green boxers and with meaningful eyes; she looked at his excited erection trying to come out of the thin cloth. How much she wanted feel it and taste it in her mouth was now almost unbearable. She wanted him and she was going to get him tonight.

Naruto sat back down then he leaned forward and licked Hinata on the neck making her shiver. Then with both hands, he immediately grabbed both her shoulders and pinned her down hard on the soft bed causing her head to land on the pillows roughly. Soon he was on top of her looking like he was ready to go all the way.

Hinata looked up at him when he stopped licking her neck and was looking down at her, "Naruto-kun," she nearly yelled, "W-what are y…" Naruto shut her mouth again with his warm lips and explored inside her with his excited tongue.

After a while, he let go of their kiss, "Hinata, go ahead and take off what's left of my clothing and then I'll do the same to you. And then we'll um… you know…d-do it."

Flushing, she nodded with a smile and slowly took off his green boxers with her pale petite hands. With a little bit of a struggle because of Naruto's excessive erection, she finally managed to get his underwear off.

Once it was off, Hinata's eyes widened as she stared at his manhood. It was already long and looked hardened enough to be inside of her.

"You 'are' a large man N-Naruto-kun." Hinata said with a sweet smile.

Naruto nodded as he looked at his big manhood, "Huh, I guess I never thought of how big my penis was." He gave a little laugh causing Hinata to laugh too, "So, do you want to touch it?"

"N-no," Hinata stuttered.

Naruto stared at her with a blank expression, "Why not?"

"Because," she whispered, "I'd r-rather s-suck on it." Her face became scarlet which caused Naruto to laugh.

"Ha ha! Oh Hinata, you're so funny when you say stuff like that!"

Hinata covered her face with her hands to hide her redness, "I'm sorry N-Naruto-kun. I-I didn't mean to say it so bluntly. I j-just want to…you know…l-lick your…"

Naruto interrupted her but with a sweet whisper, "It's okay Hianta it's okay. I didn't mean to laugh at you, it's just that…I found it amusing that you would want to go ahead and go that far." He lifted one of her hands to reveal her pink face, "But it's okay. You can shove it in your mouth all you want." In a sudden movement, Naruto rolled over onto his back and pulled Hinata on top of his waist, "And I'll let you." He gave her that goofy grin that he always gave her when he was experiencing extreme happiness.

Hinata's face was on the verge of blushing again, "O-okay Naruto-kun. I-if you insist." She gave him a quick butterfly kiss on the lips, then sensually licked and kissed her way down his tanned muscled body, to his massive erection.

"_Okay Hinata," _she thought, _"You can do it, just don't back away! Make Naruto-kun happy!"_

She lifted her head and stared Naruto with meaningfully in the eyes, "Y-you ready Naruto-kun?"

Naruto looked down at her and nodded with a smile, "Yes Hinata my love, go for it."

Hinata nodded back as she leaned her mouth down toward his erection and with a shy tongue, she licked the tip of it slowly and sensually. She lapped around the tip in a circular motion as if it were candy, causing Naruto to emit a soft moan.

"_Hmm," _she thought,_ "It doesn't taste like anything at all. Maybe I should lick on it more to know what the taste is like."_ And with that, she licked around his large erection up and down feeling the warmth and the stiffness of it with her moist tongue.

"Oh Hinata!" Naruto moaned louder, "Give me more, more!" He then placed both of his hands on top of her black hair and smoothed it gently.

Realizing that he was enjoying it, Hinata shoved more of her small mouth onto his massive erection and sucked on it harder and faster.

The pleasure so immense, Naruto had to clench his teeth to keep from yelling out and possibly scaring Hinata. The enjoyment was nearly too much for his body to handle, and he could almost feel his cum starting to emerge from his penis and into Hinata's mouth. He tried to stop his cum from exploding into Hinata's awaiting mouth, but it was too late.

Hinata felt his man juice inside her mouth, but showed no sign of distastefulness as she swished the juice inside her mouth and swallowed it. The cum had an awful taste to it, but she didn't say anything as she continued to lick his erection like a large lollipop.

After a while Naruto moaned softly, "I think that's good Hinata. Now it's my turn."

Hinata removed her mouth from his erection and looked up at Naruto, trust burning brightly in her eyes and nodded, "Of course Naruto-kun. G-go ahead." Naruto smiled widely visually displaying his pleasure as he immediately pulled her on top of him and then rolled over so that he was on top of her. The position was slightly awkward for a second but Naruto managed to get into a position where the tip of his erection was touching Hinata's wet panties.

Hinata blushed at the feel of his hard tip ready to enter her vagina and closed her eyes tightly as Naruto kissed her lips with the utmost sensuality he had ever given her. Hinata bit back a moan, her senses going into overdrive as she felt the impending excitement in the air causing her panties to grow a tad wetter. Naruto felt her excited wetness and with great force, he stuck his right hand inside her panties and rubbed Hinata's extremely wet vagina.

Hinata nearly screamed into their kiss as Naruto stuck his fore finger inside her tight inner walls and pushed it up and down.

"_She's smaller than I thought,"_ Naruto thought briefly as he continued to push his finger inside of her, _"Guess I'm gonna have to make her walls bigger with all my fingers." _He stopped kissing her and pulled his finger out of her panties slowly causing her to grit her teeth at the pain.

"It's okay Hinata," Naruto said with slight worry coloring his voice, "Just try to relax. The real pain hasn't even begun yet."

"I-I am relaxed Naruto-kun," Hinata panted from the exertion of their previously erotic lip lock, "Please j-just continue what you were doing." Sitting up on the bed, Naruto smiled and gazed wantonly at Hinata's lacey panties.

He immediately grabbed the sides of her panties with both of his fore fingers and pulled them off slowly. He took awhile to take them off, simply enjoying the sensual moment, but impatience began to tingle at Naruto's senses so he pulled them off and cast them thoughtlessly aside. Naruto blushed at the sight of her hairless vagina for a second, and then stuck both of his fingers inside her inner walls.

Hinata's teeth clenched and she grabbed the bed sheets with all her might feeling his fingers inside of her, _"I must be strong,"_ She thought, _"I must be able to withstand his largeness once he's inside of me. His fingers are nothing compared to 'that'."_ She looked at his erect manhood with widened eyes and sighed nervously at the thought of him being inside of her. _"I know that it will hurt, but it must feel as good as people say it does."_ Hinata used to look through magazines about what 'it' felt like. Some said it hurt, others said it was romantic and pleasuring.

She wasn't sure who was right, but she guessed it would better if she experienced 'it' for herself.

Naruto continued to push his two fingers in and out of Hinata's walls slowly but fast enough to make her moan loudly in pleasure. _"She sounds so sexy when she moans."_ Naruto thought to himself as he added another finger into her dripping womanhood and pushed harder making her nearly scream.

Naruto pulled all of his fingers out slowly and licked her juices clean in a sensual way making Hinata blush, "You taste so good Hinata. Do you mind if I lick you more from inside." Hinata gave him a puzzled look, but she understood what he meant by it and reddened to the core.

She quickly nodded and Naruto gave an earth shattering smile as he leaned towards her vagina. He gave a light sweet kiss on the top of her wetness then started licking his way down tasting her delicious juices.

Hinata gasped at the feel of his warm tongue circling around her vagina. This feeling of his tongue inside her, she had never felt before. It was a feeling of both excitement and pleasure that made her juices squirt out and onto the tip of Naruto's tongue.

Naruto tasted the juices and swallowed them with a desire for more. He made loud slurping sounds as he licked around her area getting a better taste of her juices down his throat. The taste was so delicious, that he then pushed his tongue into her opening making her shriek.

"N-Naruto-kun…" But Hinata couldn't say anything more because she was soon moaning softly at the feel of Naruto's strong hands rubbing her breasts again passionately. _"I want him to stop tasting me, but it feels so good."_ She did want him to stop, but she knew if she did, she would feel empty without him tasting her and licking her. She would feel so alone without him.

Naruto spent the next several minutes licking and slurping her area and making her moan loudly with a desire for more. After a while, he stopped and raised his head up to look at her with lust-glazed eyes.

"Hinata," He said as he leaned toward her face and was soon on top of her again, "I need to be inside of you now. I can't hold it much longer."

Hinata just blushed but nodded, "O-okay Naruto-kun, b-but do you have a…a…" Naruto gave her a puzzled look, but he knew what she meant.

"Oh yeah! Of course I do." With his out stretched hand, he reached into his nightstand drawer and pulled out what he needed to protect himself and Hinata.

"H-how old is it?" Hinata asked with worry.

"Don't worry Hinata, it's brand new." Naruto grinned as he ripped open the package and pulled it out quickly but slowly enough to not break it, "Uncle Jiraiya bought a bunch of these from the store the other day so when he was at work, I snuck into his room and I kind of stole a couple from him. He probably doesn't need them at the moment because I noticed that he still had quite a lot. It's what you get for having a pervey godfather." He gave a good laugh as placed the rubber condom on his erection.

Hinata didn't say anything, but her mind was talking nonstop, _"What does he mean by that? Has he been meaning to have sex with me for quite some time? And he said he got a couple of them. Does that mean he wants to do it again after this?" _Her thoughts continued to swirl around her head about condoms and why Naruto needed them.

"Okay Hinata," Naruto said when he finished putting the condom on, "You ready?" He turned around to see Hinata looking all spaced out and lost in thought. He grinned and snapped his fingers near her face making her jump, "Hey Hinata, are you ready cause…well I-I'm ready?" He rubbed the back of his head nervously with his left hand.

Hinata sat up and kissed Naruto on his lips softly then looked at him saying, "I-I'm ready Naruto-kun. I'm ready." Naruto grinned as he grabbed her arms and pulled her towards him.

He was in a sitting position on the bed as he had her sit on his legs and made her spread her legs out so he could easily get inside her. When they were in perfect position, he kissed her neck with passion and spoke softly, "Okay, I'm going to put myself inside of you. A-are you ready."

"Yes Naruto-kun," Hinata kissed his neck and hugged him tightly for she feared the pain, "Go ahead and be inside of me."

"Alright Hinata," Naruto breathed heavily, "If it hurts just hold onto me okay?"

"O-okay." Hinata nervously responded back as she gripped his skin tighter.

Naruto inhaled heavily and exhaled slowly as he quickly forced his erection inside Hinata's tight opening. Hinata made a tiny scream as she felt the pain already hurting her inside.

"_It hurts so much!"_ She thought, _"But I must be strong, I have to be."_ She breathed in and out very fast and hugged Naruto tighter as she felt him push himself more into her.

Realizing that the pain was hurting her, Naruto kissed more of her neck to calm her and gave her bottom a light squeeze with both of his hands to excite her. But it was hardly much help because she was still moaning in pain, though Naruto wasn't giving up so easily.

He then, pushed his erection up and down inside her wet inner walls making her moan out, "Y-yes Naruto-kun."

_"Now she's enjoying it." _He thought with happiness as he leaned over to kiss Hinata's lips and continued to push in and out.

Hinata felt like her walls were going to burst with him inside of her, but she was now enjoying having Naruto push himself in and out of her over and over again. The enjoyment and excitement made her heart pound hard as her juices spilled out heavily. She moved her body along with Naruto's in the motion of him going inside and out causing even more pleasure to her.

_"I know it hurts," _She thought, _"But it feels so good that it's almost hard to describe how it feels." _They continued pushing in and out for the next several minutes feeling joy and pleasure within the process as her warm juices kept spilling out onto the bed sheets.

Naruto then slowly pulled out his erection and Hinata cried out in pain as she tried to breath. When he was finally out of her, they both laid down on the bed and covered themselves with the sheets breathing slowly and heavily.

"That…was g-great…Naruto-kun," Hinata panted and laid her hand on his chest, "Can…we do it…again…someday?"

Naruto took a second to catch his breath then responded, "Y-yes…Hinata…my love. We'll do it…again…someday." He laid his hand on Hinata's hand, which was on his chest and kissed her forehead gently.

Then with tired eyes, they both fell asleep hugging each other as if they were afraid to lose one another in their late night slumber.

** Well, there you have it…so far. Yeah I know that was the FULL lemon scene, but there's more to the story than that. So sit tight and enjoy the next chapter of "Always Mine" **

**Note: Remember, this is my first lemon fan fiction so if you think something's missing or wrong let me know and tell me what I should do to make my future lemon fictions better.**


	4. Chapter 4

** Here is chapter 4. Neji's first appearance. I hope you all love it ;D**

**Chapter 4**

It was seven in the morning when Naruto opened his blue eyes. He was staring wistfully out the window nearest Hinata, as the warm sunlight streamed in from the outside world. Hinata was lying on her side, still fast asleep, facing Naruto.

She was smiling warmly and made a small giggle.

"She must be dreaming of something wonderful." Naruto said to himself leaning over to kiss her on the forehead gently then he sat up stretching himself and yawning loudly. He wanted to stay in bed longer with Hinata, but he knew that Jiraiya would come and check on him really soon and if he saw Hinata in bed with him, Jiraiya would probably yell at him for sleeping with a woman at a young age or he'd get a nosebleed.

Either way, he had to get himself and Hinata out of bed and get changed before Jiraiya appeared.

Naruto, with a sly smile, leaned towards Hinata's pretty face and whispered, "Hinata it's time to get up."

"Mm…" Hinata mumbled and turned onto her other side, back now facing Naruto.

He made a small laugh and cleared his throat so as to talk louder and hopefully wake Hinata up, "Hinata! It's time to get up!" Sneaky hands found themselves cupping Hinata's breasts gently, and then he proceeded to kiss them playfully making her roll over to face him.

"Ha ha!" Hinata laughed an edge of exhaustion coloring her laughter, "Naruto stop! T-that tickles!" Naruto didn't stop, he continued nipping gently at her breasts with his mouth and poking her thin sides with his fingers, enjoying the sound of Hinata's innocent laughter.

Hinata shrieked with laughter when Naruto gave her feet a slight tickle almost causing her to kick him. But luckily she missed his face and Naruto stopped her laughing with a sweet kiss that she could not resist.

"Mm…Naruto-kun," Hinata responded when Naruto let go of their kiss, "G-good morning."

"Good morning." Naruto replied, a giant grin softly gracing his youthful face, then lifted himself off the bed and walked around the room trying to find his clothes among Hinata's clothes, "Well, you better get up and get changed because I have a funny feeling that Jiraiya'll be here to check on me in less than an hour and if he finds a naked woman in my bed he'll probably yell at me or he'll start 'researching' for his dumb novels."

Hinata laid back down on the bed and covered herself with the bed sheets, "No Naruto-kun. I think I want to stay in bed for a while. I'm still exhausted from last night."

Naruto shook his head and smiled, "Fine then, but I guess I'll have to get you up the hard way." Before Hinata could make any sudden movements, she felt Naruto pulling the bed sheets off of her letting the cool air chill her, and lifting her up bridal style, he proceeded to carry her into his bathroom and then into the shower.

Naruto set her down into the shower so she was facing him. He closed the shower door smiling eagerly and turned on the faucet.

"N-Naruto-kun, w-what are you…" She couldn't say anymore because she soon felt cold water rain down on her which caused her to scream, "Ahh! N-Naruto-kun! This is too cold!"

Naruto laughed loudly, taking in Hinata's almost comical reaction, as the ice cold water rained down his muscled skin, "Ha ha! Oh Hinata I'm sorry let me make it warmer." He turned the faucet a tad bit warmer until Hinata finally calmed down.

"W-what was 'that' for?"

"To wake you up of course! I told you if you didn't get up you'd make me do it the hard way." Naruto grinned which caused Hinata to playfully slap him on the cheek but he stopped her tiny hand by grabbing both of her wrists and pinned her to the wall of the shower.

Hinata stared at him in surprise as the water rained down on them making it almost hard to see, "N-Naruto-kun?" She was soon silenced by his firm and very enticing lips against her own. Naruto's tongue snaked its way into Hinata's awaiting mouth and began to dance vigorously with hers as if he was in a hurry to finish something important. Hinata decided to join in on the fun her tongue almost matching speed with Naruto's, causing him to moan shamelessly at Hinata's brazen display of need.

He let go of her wrists and squeezed her nipples with his fingers gently, making her bite her lower lip through their kiss. Hinata's dainty hands traveled aimlessly across her blond lover's broad chest and all the way down to his already hardened erection. She rubbed around his boner

sensually and squeezed his balls lightly causing him to grunt.

"Err…Hinata?"

"Yes Naruto-kun?" Hinata whispered, desire husking up her soft voice.

"Do you want to do 'it' again?"

Hinata's eyes widened at the word 'it'. _"H-he wants to sleep with me again? B-but it's s-so sudden and we just did 'it'! But maybe if we do it really fast before his godfather gets here maybe it won't matter so much."_ She didn't answer for a few seconds then responded, "Y-yes." Even though it was hard to see through the heavy water showering over them, she saw Naruto grin and felt him kissing her again, but with more passion than the last time.

_"I guess he wants more than last night,"_ She thought as Naruto continued to kiss her and rub her soft breasts, _"But I do hope he uses that extra condom, I would hate to get pregnant and still be so young." _She then grabbed Naruto's manhood and felt around to see if he still had the condom on. He didn't and she pulled away from their passionate kiss and stared at Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, w-where's your condom?"

"I took it off earlier this morning while you were still asleep and threw it away. Why?"

"W-well you do have the extra one right?"

"Yeah. It's on the nightstand." Naruto started looking even more confused.

Hinata sighed with relief, "That's good to know. Why don't you go get it and put it on and we'll continue doing what we're doing." She licked his wet neck causing his whole body to shiver.

"S-sure Hinata, but umm…" He hesitated for a second trying to find the right words, "Don't you want to try doing it without the…the…c-condom?" He readied himself for a large slap like the one's Sakura always gave him but Hinata made no move to hit him.

"I-I do Naruto-kun," She said quietly, "But what if I get p-pregnant if we don't use protection?" Naruto sighed in disappointment and nodded.

"Okay Hinata," He petted her wet silky black hair, "Anything for you." She smiled and kissed him on the lips and let him get out of the shower to put on the condom.

Naruto walked back into his bedroom to retrieve the extra condom that was still in its package ready to go. He opened the package and slipped the condom on his erected penis, _"I really wish we could do 'it' without a condom. It'd be so much easier and more fun that way but I would hate it if Hinata got pregnant. And not only that, think of what her family would say and our friends." _He shook his thoughts out of his head and went back into the bathroom and into the shower.

"Okay Hinata I'm ready." He closed the shower door and went back to kissing her lips and pinching her nipples.

"Oh Naruto-kun!" Hinata moaned loudly with happiness at the feel of her nipples being pinched together by Naruto's fingers.

After ten minutes of kissing and moaning, they finished their "shower" and dried themselves off quickly. But Hinata took a little bit longer to dry off due to her long hair. When she was done, she came out of the bathroom, still naked, and searched around in Naruto's closet for a large shirt.

Naruto, who was only in jeans, stared at Hinata and looked puzzled, "Hinata, umm…what are you doing? Your clothes are on the floor not in the closet."

Hinata blushed and responded, "I-I know Naruto-kun, but is it alright if I wear one of your shirts and a pair of your boxers? I mean, we've been a couple for a while and we just slept together so I-I thought it would be nice i-if I wore your clothes." She turned scarlet when she finished her sentence and waited for Naruto's response.

Naruto was puzzled for a second but then he understood what she meant then he grinned at her, "Of course you can Hinata! Go ahead and choose which shirt you want to wear but choose wisely about the boxers though. I'm not sure if they're all clean heh-heh." He rubbed his head with embarrassment but Hinata smiled and continued to look around his closet for a shirt.

Naruto stood up and walked towards the door, "Hinata, I'm gonna make breakfast. What would you like?"

"Anything that you like." She smiled at him through the clothes.

"Okay!" Naruto grinned and left the bedroom to go make breakfast.

After a while, she found a large black shirt with an orange swirl on the front (it was a similar symbol to Naruto's jacket) and she put it on over her head smelling Naruto's sweet sweaty smell with delight.

_"Naruto's scent smells so good." _She smiled as she searched through Naruto's dresser drawers for a pair of his boxers. She eventually found a pair of bright orange boxers deep in the third drawer and grabbed them.

She smelled his scent again but this time where the hole of the boxers was where the scent was much stronger. She rubbed them across her delicate cheek feeling it, then immediately put them on her lower body. She then stood up and looked down at the shirt and the boxers.

The shirt was so long and large that it reached down to her upper thighs covering the boxers that it looked like she was wearing a dress rather than a shirt. She smiled warmly and took off the boxers leaving them on the floor. Who needed boxers when the shirt was long enough to cover her upper and lower body.

Hinata grinned with delight as she made her way to the kitchen where it was already scented with the smell of ramen. She shook her head, but smiled anyway as she made her way toward Naruto who was still cooking the ramen on the hot stove, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Sorry Hinata," Naruto said with nervousness, "Ramen is all I have right now. I forgot to ask Jiraiya to get me more 'suitable' foods."

"I-it's okay Naruto-kun," Hinata blushed, "Ramen is fine with me."

Naruto grinned so big that she thought his gums would break and she then felt Naruto hugging her with delight, "Oh Hinata you're so cute when you like things that I like!" His hug was so tight Hinata thought she could break easily.

But Naruto eventually loosened his tight grip around her body to kiss her on the lips and rub her bottom. When he felt her bottom, he realized that she wasn't wearing any underwear, "H-Hinata, are you not wearing my underpants like you wanted too?"

"W-well Naruto-kun," Hinata nervously said, "Your shirt is so long that it's covering my lower area and I thought it would be better if I didn't wear any underpants. I-I hope that's okay."

"Okay? Hinata that's just great!" Naruto kissed her on the lips and placed his hand on her vagina rubbing around feeling her wetness.

Hinata shrieked into their kiss when she felt Naruto's fingers sliding around her slippery opening and pumping in and out vigorously.

"Mm…Naruto-kun," Hinata moaned quietly, "T-that feels so good." Naruto smiled and pushed his fingers in and out faster making her moan louder.

Feeling her juices on his fingers made his penis erect again. The excitement made him want to take off his pants.

But they're excitement was soon over when they heard someone knocking loudly at the door.

Naruto and Hinata froze and looked at each other with fear, "That doesn't sound like Jiraiya's knocking." Naruto spoke nervously and looked at the front door which was still being pounded upon, "Um…Hinata, could you go check through the peep hole to see who it is, I kind of need to stay and watch the ramen. And besides, I've sort of erected." Both he and Hinata looked down at the large bump in his pants trying to come out. Hinata made a slight giggle as she took in the sight of Naruto's erection and nodded.

"Y-yes Naruto-kun. I'll check." She walked to the front door and looked through the peep hole. There was no sign of anybody as far as she could see, "There's no one there Naruto-kun."

Naruto sighed with relief, "Oh good. I thought for sure that somebody…" But he then heard the door lock unclick itself and open really fast almost hitting Hinata, who got out the way just in time. When the door was wide open Naruto's face turned bright red when he saw the face that he wished he wouldn't see until school started again.

Neji stood at the opening holding Naruto's spare house key with a tired serious face.

"Hey Naruto, do you know that almost 70% of idiots like you keep their spare keys under a door mat? Have you ever thought that you're more likely to have a robbery? Sheesh I can't believe you! Anyway have you seen Hinata? I've been looking for her all night and…" Neji stopped talking and with his left eye, he saw Hinata moving towards the couch trying to hide behind it from him. But Neji was too quick for her to hide, "Hinata! Come here this instant!"

Hinata froze at the sound of his serious cold voice and turned around to face him with scared eyes. Neji stared at her with shocked widened eyes at what she was wearing and turned his head back to face Naruto with an extremely cold stare. Neji knew exactly what they had done.

Naruto's skin crawled at the sight of Neji's pale eyes that looked like the eyes of the devil.

"Hinata," Neji said in a strong but quiet voice, "Get out of those filthy clothes and change back into your regular clothes now!"

"B-but nii-san…" Hinata quivered with fear, but was interrupted but Neji's booming voice and his scary eyes filled with his veins that were growing fast.

"DON'T YOU BACK TALK ME HINATA!!! GET OUT OF THOSE CLOTHES AND CHANGE BECAUSE WE'RE GOING HOME!!!" The veins in his eyes grew stronger and thicker with anger and Hinata knew that she couldn't refuse.

Tears filled her eyes as she walked back into the hallway toward Naruto's bedroom to get her clothes.

When she was gone and it was silent, Neji stared at Naruto with his pale eyes filled with veins, for a good long time making his flesh crawl with fear. _"Oh man!"_ Naruto shouted in his thoughts as he began to sweat profusely, _"He's gonna kill me! He's gonna kill me!"_

After a while of long stares, Neji was the first to speak, "Naruto Uzumaki, why the hell did you fuck my cousin?" Naruto's eyes widened at the words that Neji spoke and was nearly too frozen to even speak.

"I-i-it's not like t-that Neji," Naruto spoke with great fear, "W-we just…"

"Oh sure I can see 'it's not like that', Neji spoke calmly but with a strong voice ready to kill, "You're half naked and Hinata was wearing one of your shirts with no panties on! Sure it's 'not like that' you bastard."

Naruto glared at Neji and was ready to strangle him, but made no sudden moves for Neji spoke again, "You do realize that Hinata might get pregnant whether you used a condom or not and this could ruin her high school career."

Naruto flinched, "B-but, we used a condom Neji! She won't get pregnant!"

"And do you know that condoms are 99% effective and don't always work for everybody?" Neji responded coldly, "You'd be one of those lucky people who used a condom and didn't get your girlfriend pregnant."

Naruto clenched his fists, "Neji you son of a bitch! Hinata won't get pregnant! We used protection and we did it TWICE!!!" Realizing what just he said, he quickly covered his mouth.

"So you did it twice huh?" Neji walked towards Naruto with tight fists ready to punch, "You must be some sick horny bastard who just wants to fuck my cousin." Neji was now face to face with him and Naruto soon grabbed his shirt by the collar ready to punch him again like he did last night.

"Shut up you faggot! I'm not a horny bastard who likes to sleep with Hinata when I have the chance! I love Hinata for who she is and you…you can't stop us from being in love!"

Neji smiled evilly almost laughing, "That is the most lamest thing I've ever heard from you Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto flinched and was ready to punch him sky high, but Neji was too fast for him. He gripped both of his wrists so hard that they nearly broke and pushed him hard onto the wooden floor causing Naruto to moan in pain.

"Now I'm gonna finish what I should've done to you last night." Neji's fists readied themselves and he was about to deliver a hard blow to Naruto's unprotected face.

"Neji don't!" Hinata yelled from across the room. She was already dressed in her light purple dress and was in tears, "Please….don't. N-not to Naruto-kun."

Neji stared at her with anger in his eyes and sighed staring back at Naruto, "Very well. Consider yourself lucky Uzumaki, but next time I won't go easy on you." He stared back at Hinata veins filling his eyes again, "Hinata, let's go NOW!" Hinata flinched at the sound of his scary voice, but did as she was told to do and walked out the front door crying as she stared at Naruto who was slowly getting up.

Neji followed her and turned back to look at Naruto pointing two fingers at him, "I'm watching you Uzumaki!" And with that he slammed the door so hard that the room shook causing his plastic bowl of ramen to spill onto the floor.

"FUCK!!!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs as he kicked what was left of his delicious ramen.

**Oooh! There's already drama!!! What do you suppose will happen to Naruto and Hinata now, since Neji knows what they did? Find out in the next chapter of "Always Mine".**

**Note: Neji's vein's are the supposed look like his eye technique or whatever it is** **in the **_**Naruto**_** series and he only does that in my version when he gets angry or furious. IDK, I just wanted to make things more interesting or exciting even though in the dounjin none of the characters have any jutsus what-so-ever but it's a fan fiction and I can do whatever I want ** **But if they did have their jutsu's, Neji would've probably see through Hinata's shirt and get a glimpse of her nakedness for a second! That would've been funny.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's chapter 5. Sorry for the long wait, I've been busy with school and I was making youtube videos so I got extremely distracted. But now it's summer and I'm back and I have a lot of new chapters! I hope you'll enjoy it ****BTW: Neji has a car but I'm not sure what car because I don't really live in Japan. So just use your imagination. But it is white.**

**Chapter 5**

Neji was driving fast and furious with such great anger in his eyes. Hinata was sobbing and sniffling as tears poured out of her eyes out at the thought of what Neji could've done to Naruto, let alone herself, if she hadn't stopped him in time.

She wanted to say something, but was too afraid to even speak. But Neji soon broke the silence in a harsh cruel tone to his voice, "Hinata."

"Y-yes nii-san?" Hinata stuttered through her sobs.

"Whatever you did with that…that…" He tried to find the right name that suited Naruto, but came up with, "That bastard fox, you keep it to yourself! I'd rather like it if you did not tell me what you did with him! Understand?" Hinata nodded nervously and Neji spoke again.

"Besides, I don't want any pictures in my mind of you and that bastard having sex! But Hinata, you do realize that as long as I'm in charge while your father is away on that business trip, you cannot see Naruto for a while until I know for sure that you're not pregnant!"

Hinata's red tear stained eyes widened, "What? Neji no! He's my boyfriend and I have to see him as much as possible! You can't make me stop seeing him!"

"When I'm in charge, you can't see him understand!" He gave her a long stare until she nodded and went back to facing the speeding road that he was going above the limit, "Also, after the fight last night, I was searching desperately for you! I thought you were lost or seduced by someone. Turns out you were seduced by an Uzumaki. Now I'm too late to even say 'stop' to that bastard fox for touching you!" He increased his speed as well as his anger at the thought of Naruto touching Hinata sexually in the inappropriate area.

Hinata tried to tell him that they were going above 60 miles per hour, but kept her mouth shut until they were home at their large mansion.

When the car came to a full complete stop, Hinata unbuckled her seat belt and was about to open the door, when she felt Neji's strong hand gripping her wrist. She turned to face Neji whose eyes were of anger and worry, "N-nii-san, w-what's wrong?"

Neji glared at her and pulled her close to his face as if he wanted to kiss her, "Hinata, promise me that you will not see that Uzumaki boy ever again until the school semester starts up again!"

"B-but nii-san…"

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND!" Neji screamed at her making her ears nearly bleed.

Hinata sobbed again, "Y-yes nii-san." Neji, still not smiling, let go of Hinata's delicate wrist.

"Now go back into the house and go straight to your bedroom, I have certain things that I want to discuss with you." Neji silently said still with anger in his voice.

She obeyed him with tears in her eyes and got out the car leaving Neji alone to himself, _"She better not get pregnant because if she does, then I'm the one to blame for not taking care of her when I promised uncle that I would." _Hinata's father was on a business trip for the summer and wouldn't be back until the beginning of the school year which meant that Neji was left in charge of Hinata, the precious daughter of the Hyuga family. And he promised her father that he would take care of her and now that promise was broken.

_"Now it's all hell for me and that Uzumaki! But I think he's gonna get it worse than me." _Thinking of what Hinata's father would do to Naruto as punishment pleasured him and brought his smooth smile across his face.

"Naruto, you will surely get it."

Naruto was lying on his messy bed filled with anger and rage. He originally was going to chase after Neji and punch the day lights out of him, but since Neji nearly broke his wrists from clutching him so hard, there was no way he could fight him even if he tried.

_"But I will get him next time,"_ Naruto thought angrily, _"I can't let him take Hinata away from me! I just can't!"_ He continued thinking of ways to attack Neji when he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Naruto you home?" It was Jiraiya's booming voice coming from the front door.

Naruto sighed with disgust. He didn't want to see Jiraiya, not here not now. All he wanted to be was alone in his bedroom thinking about his poor Hinata and how to get her back from Neji.

"Naruto?" He heard Jiraiya's footsteps walking in the hallway towards his bedroom, "There you are you sleepy head. I knew I would find you in here in this early morning." He was standing in the doorway with a big grin on his face that made Naruto roll his eyes.

_"Just leave me alone you old pervert!"_ Naruto wanted to say but said it in his thoughts instead.

"Well Naruto, why don't you get up," Jiraiya continued, "It's a beautiful day and shouldn't waste it by lying in bed. Besides I have ramen!" Naruto's ears perked up at the sound of 'ramen' but he turned over on his side and covered his head with his pillow.

"Just leave me alone uncle!" He muffled through the pillow, "I don't want any ramen!"

Jiraiya was actually stunned, "What do you mean you don't want any ramen? Are you sick or something?" But then he remembered that Naruto usually ate ramen even when he was sick, "Okay Naruto, what is really bugging you right now?"

Naruto didn't want to tell him that he just made love to his girlfriend last night let alone the fact that Neji found out about it. But he seemed to have no choice because he knew that Jiraiya would just keep asking all day if he didn't tell him his situation.

So he sat up and looked at Jiraiya with sad eyes, "Uncle, umm…I have something to tell you that is sort of serious."

"I'm all ears." Jiraiya sat down on the side of the bed and waited for Naruto to speak, "So what is so serious?"

_"He's gonna be the one to kill me." _Naruto thought as he took a deep breath before he could speak and exhaled slowly.

"Jiraiya, I-I slept…with…H-Hinata last night."

Jiraiya's eyes widened when he said this and thought,_ "He's going to be in big trouble with the father that's for sure."_ And he listened to Naruto continue his story…

Hinata pulled a white tee shirt over her head and slipped on a pair of blue sweat pants that she found in her dresser drawers. She decided that since she wasn't going anywhere today, she might as well where something comfy and not too dressy.

But she wished that she was going somewhere on this beautiful day. Somewhere with Naruto.

_"But how can I go somewhere with Naruto-kun when Neji is furious with me for sleeping with him?"_ She asked herself as she walked over to her balcony window and gazed down at how highup she was.

Being that her bedroom was on the second floor, it was still a long way down to the ground, _"Maybe I should just jump off the balcony and kill myself! Maybe nii-san would like it better if I was dead than pregnant,"_ Hinata thought as she leaned over the railing of the balcony looking more down, _"Oh what am I saying! That's like committing suicide and I would never be able to do it!" _Hinata backed away from her balcony and went back inside her large bedroom, _"Besides Naruto-kun would probably kill himself too if he found me dead, like Romeo did when he thought he saw his Juliet dead." _Her mind wandered to the story of Romeo and Juliet.

She thought about the two families who hated each other but the two star-crossed lovers from the different families fell in love. Yet it brought them much great fate in the end when they became…dead.

She shook the depressing story out of her mind when she heard her door knock.

"Hinata," It was Neji's cold voice still with anger, "Have you changed?"

"Y-yes nii-san." Hinata answered nervously, "You may come in." Neji opened the door and walked right into her bedroom with a stern look.

"Sit down Hinata we have a lot of things to discuss." Hinata knew where Neji wanted her to sit: the bed.

She sat down on the edge of her full-sized bed and looked nervously in the other direction as she felt Neji sitting down right next to her.

"Hinata," Neji calmly spoke, "Why did you have sex with Naruto?"

Hinata's heart skipped a beat but didn't respond for she feared that she would say the wrong thing.

"Well?" He asked in a warning tone, "Are you going to answer me or not?"

"Um…" Hinata began drooping her head to hide her already red face, "W-well nii-san, the reason w-why I slept with Naruto-kun was b-because…because…" She couldn't find the right words to describe why they slept to begin with.

"Because what?" Neji asked with more impatient in his tone, "Answer me Hinata!"

Hinata took a deep breath and spoke quietly, "B-because I was healing Naruto-kun's wounds that were made by you in t-the fight last night and…and…I found his b-body attractive looking a-and well…he said that he loved me and…" She thought for a second of how the rest of the words should come out, "And before I knew it…we were k-kissing and m-making out and…" But then she remembered what Neji said before, "But nii-san, you said that you didn't want me to tell you what Naruto-kun and I did last night! Isn't that right?"

Neji nodded his head, "Yes that is true, but I'm asking you why you slept with Naruto. You don't have to give me all the details of your sex life and believe me, I don't want to know." He made disgusted look thinking about it then shook it out of his head, "So the reason why you slept with Naruto was because you were attracted to his body and that he said he loved you?"

Hinata nodded, "Y-yes nii-san."

Neji rolled his eyes, _"Why did I even start on this conversation."_

"Okay, let's the change the subject Hinata!" His voice rose, "While you were sucking on that fox bastards dick, I was driving around all night trying to find you! I was strictly ordered by your father and MY uncle to take care of you while he was away on this stupid business trip for the summer!"

"But nii-san, father was just here last night. How could he have gone on a business trip so soon without telling me?"

"Because it was at the last minute and it was really urgent! So he left right after the fight and Tenten took me home to get my wounds healed!" Neji's voice rose even louder, "And after my wounds were healed, I realized that you never came home! Do you even know how worried I was!" Hinata cringed at the loudness of his voice for a second, then she shook her head.

"I WAS EXTREMELY WORRIED!" Neji yelled so loud that one of her glass figures that she had on her bookshelf, shook with fear, "I thought someone kidnapped you or rapped you! But I guess you sort of were by that Uzumaki." He looked at her up and down as if he was checking to see if she got any hickeys from him.

Hinata glared at him and clenched her fists, "Naruto-kun did not rape me nii-san. He just made sweet love to m-me." She looked away from Neji's pale eyes and twiddled with her fingers nervously.

"Well I don't call it 'sweet love'! It's still called rape whether you like it or not!" He paused for a moment to think of what to say next, "My point being is that I searched desperately for you last night going to every one of your friends houses asking them if you were staying with them! With no luck, I was thinking of calling the police but I decided to go your idiotic boyfriend's place first asking him where you were!" The veins in his eyes began to grow again when he mentioned 'boyfriend', "And luckily I found you there…but to find you in one of his shirts and no panties, that I was about to call the police right then and there!" Hinata still played with her fingers and was flushing.

"But you should thank me for not calling them because I know what they could've done to him if I told them!"

Hinata's eyes widened but calmed as she went back to twiddling her fingers, "T-thank you nii-san b-but I would've punched you i-if you did that." She was hoping he would gasp or something, but he just gave her a large smirk and laughed.

"Really? You would've punched me if I called the police? Now that's an unlikely story coming from you." He continued to laugh making Hinata clench her fists with anger.

"B-but I would've!"

"No you wouldn't! Hinata, don't you understand that you've always been a weak defenseless girl that wouldn't even blow a punch if you were asked too! Ha! I'd like to see you try." Neji continued teasing Hinata with a great sense of humor that she did not find funny.

She was soon boiling up with anger and hurtness by how Neji was treating her. Then without even thinking, she slapped him on his right cheek with great force that the slap could be heard downstairs. Neji stepped back hissing at her slap and rubbed his red cheek gently.

"I-I'm sorry nii-san, but you…d-deserve it for being such an…" Neji slapped her face with such force that she fell off the bed.

"A girl should never say vulgar language like that!" The veins in his eyes grew again but with much more anger than before, "Especially to their own kin you impenetrable girl!" Hinata lay on the wooden floor rubbing her extremely red hot cheek sobbing.

Neji could only stare at her and let her lay on the floor with tears in her eyes, _"If she's that tough, she should get up herself and fight back."_ Which she did after several minutes and was soon back on the bed all red in the face, but she didn't fight back. _"Ugh! This is ridiculous, I can't argue with her anymore if she's just going to be in tears and all upset then I don't see that this is going anywhere."_

Neji cleared his throat and spoke in a gentler tone, "Hinata, why don't we discuss this later. I don't feel like this conversation is going anywhere at the moment so I'm going to go to bed right now. You stay in your bedroom and don't even think about seeing that Uzumaki boy." Without even apologizing, he walked out of her bedroom and slammed the door leaving her in wet tears.

"Oh nii-san…" She covered her face with her small hands and sobbed uncontrollably.

**I know Hinata didn't punch him, but at least she got to slap him good and hard. I might let her punch him in later chapters but I just don't see her being too rough. But now what's going to happen I wonder? Want to find out? Then read the next chapter of "Always Mine".**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6! Finally I've finished this awaiting chapter. I do apologize for my extreme lateness, but I've been really busy so it's like, I barely have time to make my fan fiction. And on top of that, I have more fan fictions in my never ending story brain **** Still, I can't believe that I made THIS many chapters so far. I guess it's because I like writing long stories and I'm very descriptive when it comes to these things. Anyway enjoy and do apologize for the extremely late chapter **

**Chapter 6**

"So that's what you were doing while I was gone." Jiraiya sipped on his coffee good and long as if he were thinking of some new novel to write already, "I just can't believe that you did it so soon."

"What's 'that' supposed to mean?" Naruto depressingly took a loud slurp at his ramen and looked at Jiraiya waiting for an answer.

Jiraiya nervously rubbed the back of his head, "Well to be honest Naruto, I was much older than you were when I first did it with my first lover." Naruto spat out his ramen nearly coughing.

"DON'T TELL ME THAT YOU PERVERTED OLD MAN! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ABOUT YOUR SEX LIFE, THAT'S DISGUSTING!" Naruto was expecting advice from his godfather, not when he first had sex with whoever he had it with. But what did he expect; Jiraiya was a pervert after all.

"Okay okay, Naruto calm down, but I'm just telling you that I'm little surprised that you are having stronger relations with a woman so young and so…beautiful." Jiraiya's eyes twinkled at the thought of Hinata until Naruto stood up slapping his head.

"SHUTUP! DON'T THINK ABOUT CREEPY THINGS LIKE THAT! ESPECIALLY WHEN IT'S ABOUT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Jiraiya rubbed his head where Naruto slapped him giving him a nervous smile.

"Sorry Naruto, I couldn't control myself for a second. Okay let's get back onto the subject of what happened this morning." Naruto sat back down on the chair placing his arms on the table with depression and had Jiraiya continue, "So you're saying that Neji found your spare key and managed to get into your house without permission?"

Naruto nodded looking at his ramen.

"And then he saw Hinata with your shirt on and no underwear underneath and went berserk is that right?"

He nodded again.

Jiraiya rubbed his chin as if he were thinking really hard, "I see. Well, what would you expect from Neji, he is after all; Hinata's older cousin and he can be overprotective of her when her father goes on business trips. So I assume that he has gone on one and Neji is pretty much the man of the house for the moment." He paused to take another sip of his coffee, and then responded, "Which means you're in hot water." Naruto looked at him with confusion.

"Huh? What do you mean Jiraiya?"

"I mean, as long as Neji is the man of the house, he has control of Hinata which means you can't see her unless her father is present in the house. And to make things worse; he's probably going to tell her father about the situation anyway and you know how her father will get when he finds out that you 'touched' his precious daughter."

Naruto gulped with fear, "S-so you're saying that Hinata's father will find out what she and I did?"

"If Neji doesn't tell him then no. But if he does then yes, so that would mean that Hinata will be taken away from you if he finds out and you could face some severe punishment from Hiashi."

"But y-you won't tell him will you?"

Jiraiya sighed heavily and shook his head, "I won't Naruto because I want you to solve this situation on your own like a young man." He slurped the last of his coffee, "Besides, I don't like being a tattletale." He smiled warmly making Naruto smile back.

"So," Naruto asked, "Do you think I should go see Hinata and apologize to Neji?"

"Not quite yet. Give Neji time to cool down and rest."

"Rest?"

"Well he was driving all night trying to find Hinata, from what I hear, so I assume he's probably in bed right now."

Naruto shot up from his chair, "Good! That'll give me time to be with Hinata!" He dashed towards the door pushing his sneakers on his feet.

"Now hold on there Dash," Jiraiya stood up quickly walking towards to where Naruto stood, "Can you at least be patient and give time for Neji to cool down?"

"NO! I have to see Hinata!" Naruto glared at him, "I need to know if she's okay!" He opened the door almost rushing out but felt Jiraiya's strong hand on his right arm.

"Naruto listen to me, you're only going to make things worse if you go see Hinata when Neji is around her. And trust me I'd rather stay here if I were you. Besides, what's the point of seeing someone so soon when you just saw them earlier?"

"Shut up old man!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, "You know I can beat Neji's ass off if he tries to keep me away from Hinata and what do you know about love? You've hardly ever been in love to even get married!"

Jiraiya gave him a cold stare and gripped on his arm more, "Now listen to me Naruto! I want you to stay away from the Hyuuga place understand! You may have beaten Neji last night, but he's still much stronger than you and now since he's found out about you and Hinata, he'll probably find ways to kill you!" Naruto's eyes widened, "So just do as I tell you to do and stay away from Hinata until her father returns from the trip!"

Even though he was still angry, Naruto found himself in near tears. Not because Jiraiya gripped him so hard that he thought his arm would break or the fact that Neji might kill him. But the part about not seeing Hinata made him sob.

He dropped to his knees and tried to stop himself from crying while Jiraiya kneeled down and hugged him tightly, "It's okay Naruto, its okay." _"Sometimes, he can be a complete wimp."_ He thought.

"Jiraiya," Naruto said wiping his tears from his eyes, "I don't care what you say; I'm going to beat Neji once and for all and claim Hinata to be mine if it's the last thing I do."

_"And yet again, he's not."_ He smiled, "Alright Naruto, but how are you going to explain this to Hiashi once you beat up Neji?"

Naruto froze and drooped his head, "I-I haven't really thought about that."

"That's why I'm saying that you have to wait for her father to return or you're just going to make matters worse when Neji's around."

Sadly, Naruto nodded his head, "Fine, but I want to see Hinata tomorrow whether you like it or not!"

Jiraiya rolled his eyes and shook his head standing up, "Alright, but if you're in trouble don't expect me to save you."

Naruto laughed, "I had a feeling you'd say that." He then stood up and walked back to the kitchen table.

"Oh by the way Naruto," Jiraiya also stood up himself brushing a bit of dust off his pants.

"Yeah Jiraiya?" Naruto asked with a gleam in his eye as if expecting something good.

"I do know a thing or two about love," Jiraiya said with a grin, "In fact the first woman I fell in love with was your number one principal Lady Tsuande."

Naruto's eyes bulged wide open, "Wait…you mean you fell in love with her and you and her…um….you know?" He nervously made hand gestures that represented sex.

Jiraiya gave a small laugh and a devilish grin, "Ha ha! Why yes Naruto. We had some sexual relationships in our little romance." Jiraiya laughed with pleasure, "In fact, some of my novels were actually based upon what me and Tsuande did in the…"

Naruto covered his ears tightly, "AAHHHHHHH! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" But he secretly did.

**Hahaha! That old pervy sage knows how to ruin Naruto. Though in the KHS doujinish he's called something else, but I don't remember what it is :P But it's not pervy sage! Anyway, sorry if this was not the chapter you were expecting. You know with what happens to Neji and Hinata. Yeah, I'm still working on that and besides, I like adding humor to some of my stories :D Hope I didn't disappoint you.**


End file.
